Marry You
by wythcy
Summary: Saturday, 15 July 2017. Soonyoung has married with Jihoon. "Ayo kita menikah!" -ksy [SOONHOON - YAOI]


Konser SEVENTEEN yang bertajuk Diamond Edge sudah menyelesaikan hari pertamanya dengan berbagai penampilan spesial dari performance team. Biasanya, begitu menyelesaikan rundown konser, para anggota akan segera pulang ke dorm dan mengistirahatkan tubuh. Apalagi jika mengingat mereka masih akan melaksanakan konser lagi sampai dua hari ke depan. Hal itu tentu akan menguras tenaga dan butuh waktu rehat ekstra, bukan ?

Tapi sekali lagi, itu biasanya.

Karena nyatanya, saat ini ada dua orang anggota SEVENTEEN yang masih terjaga di sofa ruang latihan mereka. Postur mereka sama-sama kecil – namun yang satunya jauh lebih mungil. Mata mereka sama-sama sipit – tapi yang satunya lagi punya mata yang kelopaknya nyaris tidak terbuka. Yang satu memiliki rambut sewarna highlighter orange, dan satunya blondie. Yang jelas mereka adalah Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon dengan gurat lelah tergambar di wajah mereka.

"Hey, Jihoonie.." yang lebih tinggi – Kwon Soonyoung, bersuara. Pandangannya masih mengarah lurus ke depan.

Pemuda mungil disebelahnya kemudian menyahut tanpa berniat menoleh, "Hm?".

"Kamu yakin mau menampilkan With Me di konser dengan koreo itu ?" tanya Soonyoung dengan nada sangsi.

Sementara itu, Jihoon yang mendengar pertanyaan yang berasal dari leader performance team itu memutar bola matanya dan mendengus jengah. Ia sudah mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dan dari orang yang sama sejak pertama kali ia memutuskan koreografi lagu solonya untuk konser mendatang. "Aku sudah bosan menjawab pertanyaan ini, Soon. Kamu juga sudah tahu jawabannya, 'kan?" paparnya.

Soonyoung merengut, padahal ia berharap Jihoon akan membatalkan keputusannya tentang penampilan itu. Pemuda sipit itu kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jihoon, menatap yang lebih kecil dengan raut tidak rela. "Tapi Ji, bagaimana jika para dancer itu tidak tahan dan kalap lalu menerkammu di atas panggung ? Bagaimana jika setelah penampilan itu mereka jadi jatuh cinta padamu dan merebutmu dariku ? Apa kamu tidak takut ?" tangannya ia julurkan untuk mengguncang paha Jihoon demi mengekspresikan betapa cemasnya dia.

Lirikan sinis Jihoon tujukan pada kekasihnya itu, didorongnya kepala Soonyoung dengan sedikit keras hingga pemuda itu mengaduh sambil memegang bagian teratas tubuhnya. "Berhentilah berfikir bahwa semua pria itu gay dan jatuh cinta padaku, hanya karena kau seperti itu!" cercanya sebal.

"Kan aku hanya khawatir Jihoonie.." protes Soonyoung dengan bahu melorot lesu.

Melihat kelesuan kekasihnya itu, sang leader vocal team menjadi iba, diraihnya tangan pemuda Kwon itu dan merematnya, sehingga tatapan mata mereka bertemu begitu Soonyoung merespon dengan mengangkat kepala. "Berhentilah untuk khawatir berlebihan Soonyoung. Aku hanya melakukan special stage tidak lebih dari 5 menit, tidak akan terjadi apapun. Percayalah padaku."

Helaan nafas terdengar sebelum sang koreografer menyahut, "Aku mengerti." Diiringi anggukan pelan.

Tak lama berselang, sebuah pelukan erat yang hangat menyelimuti tubuh kecil Jihoon. Awalnya ia sempat kaget, namun akhirnya Jihoon dapat rileks dan membalas pelukan kekasihnya yang manja. Dapat dirasakannya wajah Soonyoung yang tenggelam dalam ceruk lehernya, sedangkan wajahnya sendiri disembunyikan di dada sang dominan.

Hening yang cukup panjang mengisi suasana di antara keduanya sampai tiba-tiba yang lebih tua menyeletuk, "Jihoon sayang, bagaimana jika kita melakukan hal gila di malam yang indah ini ?" tawarnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat ekspresi Jihoon.

Jihoon sendiri mengernyit bingung, "Huh? Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Namun bukan jawaban yang Jihoon dapat, tapi justru tarikan di kedua tangannya. Pemuda sipit yang berstatus kekasihnya itu mengajaknya bangkit dari sofa. Kemudian dapat dilihatnya Soonyoung sedang mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya yang ia letakkan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, lalu memasukkan benda itu ke dalam saku celana trainingnya. Setelah itu, yang lebih tua menggeretnya keluar ruang latihan dengan langkah semangat.

"Hey Soon, kamu mau bawa aku kemana, sih? Ini sudah malam, tolong jangan aneh-aneh!" ucap Jihoon begitu mereka sudah berjalan sedikit jauh dari gedung Pledis.

Soonyoung menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, lalu menoleh ke belakang, tempat dimana Jihoon berdiri. "Sayang.. – " panggilnya.

Bulu kuduk Jihoon meremang, perasaannya sedikit aneh ketika melihat Soonyoung mendadak jadi seperti ini. Percayalah, ini pasti bukan sesuatu yang normal.

" – Kupikir, aku mau dan harus menikahimu, jadi ayo kita menikah!"

Lugas dan terlampau jelas.

Sukses membuat Jihoon terpaku dengan otak membatu.

"H-Hah?! Ap – Apa?! Menikah ?!" Jihoon jadi blank sendiri.

Apalagi yang dipikirkan kekasihnya sampai mengajaknya menikah tiba-tiba, di tengah malam di jalan yang sepi seperti ini ? Soonyoung tidak gila kan ?

"Iya, ayo kita menikah!" Seru Soonyoung dengan semangat. Sekali lagi ia mengamit telapak tangan Jihoon untuk digenggam dan ditariknya si composer untuk kembali berjalan. "Aku tahu sebuah kapel dekat pinggir jalan sana, kita bisa menggunakannya untuk menikah sekarang." Paparnya santai, seolah tidak pusing dengan tanggapan dari orang yang ia ajak menikah seenaknya.

Di sisi lain, Jihoon jadi tambah panik, dengan histeris ia meminta Soonyoung untuk menghentikan rencana gilanya kali ini. Jihoon tahu kalau dia memacari seseorang dengan pola pikir paling absurd yang pernah ada. Akan tetapi, dia tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang menjadi kekasihnya bisa segila ini.

"Soon – Soonyoung! Hey! Hentikan! Sudah kubilang jangan aneh-aneh!" Jihoon berkata dengan sedikit keras, mencoba untuk menyadarkan kekasihnya yang mungkin sedikit kurang waras sekarang. Sayangnya tak satupun perkataannya yang digubris. "Hey, Kwon Hoshi! Kurasa kau sudah terlalu lelah! Ayo kita pulang saja dan isti – "

"Apa Jihoonie tidak mau menikah denganku ?!"

" – rahat.."

Mulut Jihoon mengatup seketika.

Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu setelah tiba-tiba Soonyoung menghentikan langkahnya. Jihoon jadi bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Kalau jawab dengan jujur, rasanya sangat memalukan. Kalau jawab dengan bohong, nanti Soonyoung akan salah paham.

"Jadi benar tidak mau?" Tanya Soonyoung sekali lagi, suaranya terdengar sedih dan kecewa, bahkan wajahnya tertekuk muram.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Jihoon akan merasa bersalah kalau membuat pemuda sebaik Soonyoung sedih karenanya. Jadi, diiringi wajah yang memerah sampai ke telinga, Jihoon menjawab, "A-aku mau kok." dengan jujur.

Mendengar itu wajah Soonyoung langsung sumringah, "Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Itu kapelnya sudah di depan! Ayo kita masuk dan segera menikah!"

Jihoon mengangkat pandangannya dan menemukan sebuah bangunan berukuran sedang, tidak terlalu besar maupun kecil. Di bagian puncak bangunan itu ada ruang berbentuk segitiga berisi lonceng besar dan sebuah salib mengacung tegak di atas atapnya. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah kapel.

Pemuda kecil ini langsung gugup, " S – Soon, aku memang mau menikah denganmu, tapi tidak sekarang juga." Ia memasang wajah sememelas mungkin, berharap Soonyoung mau mengerti.

Soonyoung sendiri sebenarnya tidak kuat untuk menolak, tapi dia akan tetap pada rencananya. Ini demi menjaga haknya atas Jihoon. Ia kemudian menimpali, "Kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi Jihoonie ? Tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan bagian pentingnya, jadi kita masuk saja dan menikah lalu pulang. Aku tidak akan meminta malam pertama kok, kan kita masih konser." Jelasnya dengan senyum sehangat mungkin.

Seketika Jihoon bungkam. Dia sudah tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi. "Yasudah, terserah! Lakukan sesukamu!"

"Baiklah, ehehe, ayo kita masuk!" seru Soonyoung dengan riang.

Dengan begitu mereka pun melangkah masuk ke dalam kapel tadi. Beberapa gereja dan kapel memang tidak ditutup untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan adanya umat yang ingin berdoa secara pribadi. Oleh karena itu, keduanya bisa masuk dengan mudah dan tanpa khawatir.

Soonyoung membawa Jihoon berdiri lurus menghadap altar. Tangan Jihoon ia bawa untuk menggandeng lengannya. Sejenak, ia menatap wajah manis Jihoon sambil tersenyum hangat. Kemudian ia mulai melangkah menuju altar bersama dengan Jihoon, seraya bersenandung serenade yang ia buat semirip mungkin dengan alunan musik iringan pernikahan.

Pemuda yang lebih muda menoleh ke arah kekasihnya. Ia tahu apa yang tengah mereka lakukan sekarang adalah hal tergila yang mungkin pernah terlintas dalam hidupnya. Menikah tiba-tiba di tengah malam, tanpa persiapan, tanpa ada undangan dan imam, tanpa ada orangtua dan kerabat, bahkan tanpa tuxedo indah dan cincin yang menawan. Yang lebih parah lagi, ia dinikahi, oleh seorang laki-laki, teman segrupnya sendiri. Ini benar-benar konyol, tapi justru hal ini mampu membuat perasaan Jihoon membuncah.

Hati Jihoon menghangat ketika melihat betapa serius sekaligus cerianya wajah Soonyoung ketika mengiringnya hingga ke altar.

Ini memang gila. Tapi Jihoon akui dia suka sensasi kegilaan ini.

Dengan perasaan senang, Jihoon mengikuti arah pandang Soonyoung, tepat ke arah altar yang hanya berjarak sekitar empat langkah lagi.

Begitu sampai di area kosong antara undakan altar dan barisan bangku untuk lektor, Soonyoung dan Jihoon menghentikan langkah kaki mereka. Keduanya saling menatap sebentar sembari menautkan jemari satu sama lain dan kembali memandang altar.

"Saya, Kwon Soonyoung, " Jihoon melirik kearahnya ketika Soonyoung mulai membuka suara, "mengambil Lee Jihoon sebagai pasangan saya, menerima dan meresmikan perkawinan ini dengan ketulusan hati. Saya juga bersedia untuk mengasihi dan menghormati Lee Jihoon, dalam suka dan duka, susah dan senang, serta selalu setia selamanya." Ujar Soonyoung dengan lantang dan penuh percaya diri. Cengiran bangga menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Mendengar janji pernikahan dari mulut Soonyoung barusan, entah mengapa membuat Jihoon jadi terharu. Padahal pernikahan ini terkesan main-main, tetapi rasanya seperti sekarang mereka benar-benar sedang melaksanakan upacara pernikahan.

Soonyoung sendiri menoleh ke arah Jihoon, dapat dilihatnya wajah sang submisif yang tampak mengawang. Pemuda Kwon itu kemudian meremat jemari Jihoon dalam genggamannya, hingga kekasih mungilnya itu menoleh. Diberinya senyum sehangat mungkin untuk menenangkan Jihoon, sampai akhirnya si mungil membuang nafas panjang lalu mulai berucap pelan.

"Saya, Lee Jihoon, menerima Kwon Soonyoung sebagai pasangan saya dalam perkawinan ini dengan tulus hati. Saya bersedia untuk mengasihi, menghormati, dan setia kepadanya dalam keadaan apapun." Kata Jihoon dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

Kekehan senang terdengar dari bibir Soonyoung. Ia segera mengajak Jihoon untuk merubah posisi mereka, agar dapat saling berhadapan. Tangan yang kokoh itu merogoh saku training yang ia pakai dan mengambil sesuatu yang telah disiapkannya.

Jihoon terperangah ketika melihat sebuah kotak beludru dengan tulisan Cartire terpampang di hadapannya. Sepasang cincin emas putih dengan sebutir kecil sky blue diamond diatasnya.

Pemuda mungil itu menatap kekasihnya tak percaya, " S – Soonyoung-ah.."

Sementara itu, Soonyoung hanya tersenyum manis, diraihnya salah satu cincin yang lebih kecil dengan tangan kanannya. Kemudian mengambil tangan kiri Jihoon dengan tangan kirinya yang masih memegang kotak beludru tadi. Dengan hati-hati ia menyematkan cincin indah itu pada jari manis sang terkasih. Begitu selesai, ia menyodorkan kotak berisi cincin yang tersisa kepada Jihoon, "Sekarang giliranmu sayang." Katanya.

Lead vocal SEVENTEEN itu masih linglung, dengan tangan sedikit gemetar ia meraih cincin yang tersisa, lalu mengambil tangan kiri Soonyoung dan memasangkannya di jari manis sang koreografer.

Setelah menyelesaikan prosesi pemasangan cincin, Soonyoung kemudian meraih tengkuk Jihoon untuk dia bawa mendongak. Matanya yang setajam pandangan harimau, memaku tatapan manis dari seseorang paling berarti dalam hidupnya. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum sebelum Soonyoung memagut bibir ranum sewarna bunga cherry. Tangan kokohnya meraih pinggang Jihoon dan ditariknya mendekat hingga tubuh mereka menempel rapat. Sedangkan kedua tangan pemuda yang lebih mungil mengambil tempatnya di ceruk leher sang kekasih. Rasa manis yang adiktif, lumatan lembut, dan sentuhan ringan membawa mereka kepada rasa hangat yang nyaman.

Mereka tiba di kapel, ketika hari sudah berganti.

Hal itu berarti,

Sabtu, 15 Juli 2017,

Ditetapkan sebagai hari pernikahan Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

*

 **Saturday, 15 July 2017, 20.00 PM KST, Diamond Edge Concert Day 2.**

Ketika itu member SEVENTEEN sedang berpencar sambil memegang kamera masing-masing untuk merekam momen yang akan dijadikan episode lanjutan Going Seventeen. Dengan seragam middle school yang lucu, Soonyoung berdiri di ujung panggung bersama dengan Jeonghan. Tidak lama kemudian, Jihoon datang dengan kamera ditangannya dan dibuat bingung ketika tiba-tiba Soonyoung menyeletuk.

"Eh itu, seorang istri baru saja datang!"

Mendengar itu Jeonghan tertawa canggung sekaligus bingung, ia kemudian bertanya, "Apanya yang istri? Siapa yang kamu sebut istri ?"

Di sisi lain ekspresi Jihoon mulai tidak karuan. Soonyoung itu rada-rada, dan firasatnya buruk ketika pemuda berstatus kekasihnya itu mulai berbicara.

"Woozi itu istriku, dan aku adalah suaminya."

Benar, kan!

Jihoon mengangkat micnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak ada ide tentang apa yang harus dikatakan. Sementara itu Jeonghan justru tertawa canggung dan CARAT malah berteriak heboh.

Pemuda bertubuh paling mungil di SEVENTEEN itu mundur perlahan ketika dilihatnya Soonyoung hendak mendekat.

"Yeobo~!" panggil pemuda sipit itu sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Demi apapun Jihoon jadi gugup sendiri, jadi dia hanya bisa mengatakan "Jauh-jauh!" dan membuat Soonyoung segera mundur kembali ke tempatnya.

"Ya, baiklah aku mengerti."

Beruntung Jeonghan sedang dalam mode malaikat, sehingga ia berhasil menyelamatkan Jihoon dari situasi canggung ini.

Tolong ingatkan Jihoon untuk menganiaya Soonyoung ketika pulang nanti.

 **-SELESAI-**

 _"Soonyoung hyung, kenapa kau menyebut Jihoon hyung sebagai istrimu ? Apa kau berniat go public?"_

 _"Ehehehe, sebenarnya sih tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa semua orang tahu kalau Jihoon sudah jadi punyaku sebelum hari keramat dimana dia melakukan special stage tiba."_

 _"Hah? Memangnya itu penting ya?"_

 _"Tentu saja! Semua orang harus ingat, seseksi, secantik, dan seimut apapun Jihoon, dia adalah istriku sekarang! Jadi jangan ada yang berani-berani meliriknya!"_

 _"Eiy, posesif sekali. Kau berkata seolah kalian benar-benar sudah menikah saja, Hyung!"_

 _"Heuheuheu, kami memang sudah menikah kemarin. Heuheuheu"_

 _"SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG, SOONYOUNG HYUNG SAKIT JIWA!!"_

 **끝**

Saya sudah menyimpan ide ini sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Awalnya saya hanya ingin membuat songfict dari lagu Marry You tapi ternyata malam minggu yang lalu, Soonyoung feed my SOONHOON heart so well~

Bagaimana ? Apakah ambyar ? Kkk

Baiklah sekian dari saya~ Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian ~.~

Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan loh~

TERIMA KASIH! Sampai jumpa lagi!


End file.
